


The Art of Compromise

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Sam Wilson x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Being in a relationship can be tough—especially when you’re both superheroes.  Couples don’t always see eye to eye on everything, so sometimes they have to compromise to make things work.  When things get a bit dicey at home, can you and Sam reach a compromise you both can live with?
Relationships: sam wilson x reader
Series: Sam Wilson x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Art of Compromise

**Sam Wilson x Reader**

**Summary** – Being in a relationship can be tough—especially when you’re both superheroes. Couples don’t always see eye to eye on everything, so sometimes they have to compromise to make things work. When things get a bit dicey at home, can you and Sam reach a compromise you both can live with?

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 872

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"What in the hell is all this?"

Sam popped his head into the kitchen to find a severely pissed off YN with her hands on her hips glaring into the refrigerator. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, so he tried to keep his voice as even as calm as possible. "Everything okay in here?"

YN turned on him as her nostrils flared and daggers shot from her eyes. She held up the grocery store receipt that had been left lying on the counter—which she assumed had been an oversight by her boyfriend who was giving her a deer-in-the-headlights look. "A thousand dollars." She exhaled through her nose as her teeth clenched in anger. "One. Thousand. Dollars."

"YN. . ."

She didn't let him finish before she lit into him again. "You and I don't spend a thousand dollars on groceries for an entire month, but you and that idiot friend of yours managed to blow that much money in a week. For what?" She turned and opened the pantry door as if Sam didn't already know exactly what sat on the shelves. "Junk, Sam. This is nothing but junk." She grabbed a few random boxes and began reading off the labels. "Twinkies, Fudge Rounds, Tastykakes. . ."

"He eats more with his metabolism," Sam tried to explain. "And the poor guy hadn't had a Tastykake in over eighty years. . ."

YN rolled her eyes. "I wanted a puppy."

"He didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I wanted a puppy," YN repeated as though Sam hadn't said a word. "But you said no. Why did you say no again, Sam?"

Sam mumbled something under his breath, so YN leaned forward with her hand cupped around her ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Puppies are too expensive," he said again as he closed his eyes and hung his head.

YN nodded. "Yep. Too expensive." She held up the receipt and waved it in his face. "Last time I checked puppies don't cost a thousand dollars a week to feed."

"What do you want me to do?"

Sam looked pitiful, but YN didn't really care. It wasn't that she didn't like Barnes—he was a perfectly wonderful roommate. He kept the common areas clean, and did his share of the household chores, but he was turning out to be an added expense they hadn't counted on.

YN tossed the receipt back on the counter and grabbed her bag without answering. As she brushed by Sam, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Babe. Where are you going?"

She looked down at his hand lightly gripping her wrist and then back up to meet his soulful brown eyes that were full of worry. "I'm going to the shelter. You need to resign yourself to the fact that you're going to be a daddy in a few hours."

"You can't. . ."

Tugging her wrist free, she gave him a wicked grin. "Watch me, Sam Wilson. You convinced me to let Barnes move in, and now it's my turn. We're getting a puppy whether you like it or not."

Sam sighed as she slammed the door behind her. He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but he was pretty sure he'd be paying for this for weeks to come Shaking his head, he walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to Bucky. There was already one empty box of Tastykakes sitting on the coffee table. Bucky had already opened another box and was currently stuffing an entire pastry into his mouth.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said as he turned to meet Bucky's worried gaze. "We had a little disagreement."

Bucky chuckled. "Is that what you call that?"

"It's fine. We handled it like mature, rational adults—we talked about it and then we compromised. That's how healthy relationships are supposed to work."

"Uh-huh. And what exactly was this compromise that you two so calmly agreed upon."

Sam grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. "YN wanted a puppy, and I didn't."

"And?"

"We compromised, and now we're getting a puppy."

Bucky snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter. "You're supposed to be the therapist, so I shouldn't have to tell you that's not how compromises work."

"Oh, just you wait," Sam said with a hint of a smirk lifting the corners of his lips. "You haven't started dating in the 21st Century yet." He grabbed Bucky's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as his eyes glinted wickedly. "Back in your day, women like Peggy Carter were the exception—today they're the rule."

______________________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 246 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Were you surprised that her and Sam’s main expense was Bucky? Poor Bucky. . .he just wanted a Tastykake. . .or fifty! But at least she’s getting her puppy now! How would you feel if your boyfriend and his new bestie spent a thousand dollars on junk food for one week? Do you think she was justified in her anger? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
